


Stay By Your Side (Through It All)

by TwistedSamurai



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Falling In Love, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, Loyal to Rufus and not to Shinra, M/M, Rookie Tseng, Tseng was assigned to watch over him, Young Rufus, men kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29136489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedSamurai/pseuds/TwistedSamurai
Summary: “… Do you remember when we first met, and I was assigned to watch you, how you told me you would take over your fathers company? How I told you that I would stand by your side as you did that, even if it meant betraying Shinra with you?” Tseng murmured softly.“That was… Years ago. You’re thinking about that?” Rufus raised an eyebrow, staring down at him.“I want to stay by your side.” Tseng whispered.
Relationships: Rufus Shinra/Tseng
Kudos: 20





	Stay By Your Side (Through It All)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpinningSeraph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpinningSeraph/gifts).



“So you’re to be the one watching over me then?” Rufus looks up at Tseng, blue eyes piercing the Turk to the core from where he stands in the doorway. They are cold, calculating, and almost daring the raven haired man to say something that isn’t a yes sir. To try and lie about the fact that he was sent here to watch over Rufus and report back to Veld on everything he does until Rufus’ father is satisfied he’s not going to cause any problems at all.

Tseng only straightens a bit more, hands neatly held behind his back. He remembers, absently, all the past encounters he has had with Rufus. Brief run ins at events and parties where Tseng was on duty, and small passing’s in the hallway between them. They had talked, of course, but every small moment of that had been noticed and had reached the ears of those above the two. Which was why Rufus was now rising to his feet and setting his sheets of papers aside, the notes on it half written as Tseng glances at them.

“I was, sir.” He admits as Rufus crosses the room, tugging the sleeves of his cardigan down a bit more as he stops at the window to stare down at the city below. Rufus doesn’t wear his usual suit when he’s not in the office, the young teenage instead wearing a simple turtleneck and cardigan with jeans, as if he needs to fight off the chill from outside even as the heating in the building keeps everything warm. Tseng briefly wonders why he wears so many layers, but before he can even consider it, Rufus is speaking, gaze fixed on the snow that is falling outside.

“Good… That is good. I was hoping that my father would make the mistake of requesting you to watch over me.” Rufus smirks a little, staring at Tseng through the reflection to see his brow furrow in confusion. “Tseng… You’re not the first one to be sent to watch over me, and that is because I have told every person the same thing. What I’m going to tell you right now.” He turns to face the man, standing tall. Even dressed so casually, Tseng notes how much of a commanding presence he already holds.

The words he hears however, have the rookie Turk’s eyes widening in shock. “I’m going to take this company right out from under my old man’s feet. I am going to rule this entire place better than he ever did.” He said the words so simply, so plainly. As if it was nothing more than a simple statement about what the news tabloids had printed, or as if he was discussing the snow outside.

"Then allow me, sir, to offer you whatever help you need to reach your goals." Tseng said with a small bow, not missing the smile that spread across Rufus lips as he spoke.

\- - -

That was how it started. How they were together for years and how Tseng found himself become more loyal to Rufus Shinra, that to the Shinra company. It wasn’t hard for him to admit, that after that first admittance of outright determination, he had found himself even more intrigued by the blonde than anything else in his life so far. So when they had started to sleep together, both had agreed it was purely out of trust and to relieve steam. They had been working together for years, with Tseng delivering reports to Veld after checking them over with Rufus and hiding all the blonde’s activities that he could from the company.

Laying here now, beside the blonde and curled up against his chest, Tseng could feel the same tugging at his chest he had felt for months now. He hadn’t wanted to place a word on it, but he knew what it was. Knew the strong feeling in his heart when he looked up at Rufus and saw the marks he had left from where he’d gripped the blonde’s shoulders as he had pounded into Tseng, knew that he was screwed when those blue eyes focused on him.

“I love you.” Rufus froze as Tseng whispered the words. It was rare that the blonde was caught off guard, but seeing the Turk laying on his chest, hair a mess around his face and across his torso, Rufus knew he hadn’t just said that words out of the blue for no reason. He had thought about them, about what weight they carried. “… Rufus. You’re staring at me as if I grew another head.” He added in amusement.

That bubbled up into laughter as Rufus flipped them over and pinned him down, pressing kisses against his neck, jaw, cheeks, anywhere he could reach without meeting his lips just yet. Tseng tried to push him off, embarrassed, but Rufus had been with him long enough to know the mans moves and he easily stayed on top of him. When he finally kissed his lips, Tseng wrapped his arms around his neck, holding him there as Rufus poured all the emotions he felt into the warm lips pressed against his own. “I love you, too.” Rufus whispered as he pulled back.

Tseng stared at him for a moment, gently touching his cheek as their breathing mingled in the small space between their lips. “… Do you remember when we first met, and I was assigned to watch you, how you told me you would take over your fathers company?” He murmured. “How I told you that I would stand by your side as you did that, even if it meant betraying Shinra with you?”

“That was… Years ago. You’re thinking about that?” Rufus raised an eyebrow, staring down at him as Tseng gently played with his hair, keeping his arms wrapped around Rufus’ neck.

“I want to stay by your side.” Tseng whispered. “To help you lead this planet to a newer and better era. I want to see you do what you told me you would do when we first met, and stand by you as it grows even bigger than that. As long as you’ll have me there. I want to stand with you.”

Rufus stared at him, a smile spreading across his lips. “I will, Tseng. And you will be beside me the entire time, as long as you still wish to be there.” He murmured before sealing their lips in another kiss, hand sliding between Tseng’s legs once again and swallowing the low moan that he caused to pass his lips.


End file.
